City Of War
by LiveWithNoRegrets
Summary: I didn't want this. To be what I am. A science experiment. To Be Half demon Half Shadow hunter.A Witch. He is looking for me,looking for what he's lost. Always looking. And it's only a matter of time till he finds me and uses me as his own personal weapon


**A/N: **This is set after the City Of Bones (Since I just finished that) but Before City Of Ashes (Since i have not read that) Please review. and I own nothing.

**Chapter 1:  
Anger**

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
**~ Monster; Skillet**

I winced in pain as my mother, Abigail hit me in the arm. No, not my mother, my enemy, she was the enemy, there fore she needed to be killed. I twisted the knife in my hand and made a lung for her neck, she ducked and grabbed my arm. Twisting it so it was touching my back she slammed me into a wall. Some people would think this was their end, not me, it's not the end until my heart stops beating.

I felt the wall leave my front as she pulled me back. Throwing my legs up, they hit the wall, I began to run and pushed my legs off the wall again flipping over her, her hands loosened on my arm a bit, but that's all I needed. I shoved my arms out of her grip and landed on my feet behind her. I turned around quickly knowing my time was running thin, I grabbed her shoulders just as she was about to turn around to face me, and whipped her into the wall. Grabbing my dagger out of my the holder on my waist, I put it to her throat.

"Your dead," I said breathlessly. I loosened my grip on my knife and let my hand drop. Turning away I saw my brother, Jared watching us closely from the side lines tossing his water brother from his right hand to his left. I froze, somethings not right, turning around I saw my mother right in front of me with my knife that fell out of my hand in hers.

"Never leave your opponent unless your sure there dead," My mother growled. "Now your dead," She said lowering her knife. Taking a step back she frowned at me. "Again," She ordered. I let the other person strike first, all the time. It can be controlled then, they are the first to go therefore they will become tired quicker, therefore you have a greater chance at winning. She's not the ideal mom I know but she's the only one I've got, the only parent I have, besides she's not horrible all the time, she cares about me. "Andie Michelle Rayland! What the hell do you think your doing?" My mom yelled as my foot went threw the Wooden bridge that was in our training field. I winced in pain as my food went in an unnatural angle. I bit my lip hard to ignore the new pain in my leg. _Don't show pain walk it off_, I told myself repeatedly as I tried to get my leg out of the hole.

"I didn't think-" I began holding back a wince as Jared tried to get my foot out.

"You have to think about every possibility when it comes down with fighting! And next time don't pause to cry about your leg, if I was a demon you'd be dead right now." My mom said coldly. Putting her dagger back in the case on her waist and folded her arms. Yeah, don't worry mom I'm fine.

"I know, next time I will do better," I said as Jared put an ice pack on my ankle.

"Yeah you better," She hissed whipping the blood off of her blouse. Hot anger shot threw my body. How dare she say that! I'm her daughter, I just got hurt. Doesn't she care? I felt myself shaking with anger. Then darkness engulfed me.

**Jared's POV:**

"Yeah you better," Mom hissed at Andie and began to whip the blood off of her shirt. Andie rubbed her lips together trying to calm down, like she always did when she got angry...before _it_ took over. Jared winced slightly at the thought of that_ thing_. _It _was the most evilest creature he has ever met, and _it_ was in his sister...no not in her, _it_ was her, taking over only when she was at her most vulnerable moment, which was her anger making her blind to everything else around her. Jared felt Andie shake underneath his hand. His head shot up instantly, _maybe she finally learned to control it, maybe it wont happen_, Jared thought to himself. Which was a lie. And sure enough, Andie's bright blue eyes got darker and darker until her whole eyes were black.

_It _looked at Jared and smiled. It wasn't the warm smile Andie always had, but a cold one, one that would scare Valentine himself.

_It_ brought its arms up in front of _It_ and with a quick wrist movement he found himself being thrown off of the bridge and hitting the wall next to it. Pain overpowered him as he landed on the ground. Ignoring it he got up and did what his mother always told him to do when _It_ was out.

He grabbed his knife and put it in his case on his waist and climbed back on the bridge behind It.

It glared at my mom. With a quick movement of It's hand It sent her flying on the wall next to the bridge. It smiled at my mother and slowly closing it's hand it began to kill my mom. My mom was gasping for air to fill her lungs but none would come. Jared could see blue veins against his moms pale skin.

Lunging forward he grabbed it with his hands and pinned it against the wall so it couldn't move it hands. He raised his hand and punched it in the face, knocking it out completely. He winced as he saw his sister on the ground and the bruise that was forming on her head. But she wont remember it she never does.

**~){0}(~**

**A/N:** So what do you think? I know most of you like the third person deal but I just couldn't do it. I love first person for my main character I kept writing I instead of Her or Andie so I just did her part in first and the other POV's in Third. Best of both worlds type of deal.

So...what do you think?

Let me know please in a review. It makes me go loony.


End file.
